Caving
by JoCriss
Summary: Klaus walked his way through Mystic Falls trying to clear his mind and got drawn to Caroline. Little did she know she would end up drawn to him as well.


Klaus stared at the painting just in front of him. He had been working on it on his spare time but there was just something, missing on it. From all the majestic paintings and several kinds of artwork he has seen throughout his long existence, he considered his work to be mainly average compared to them. But yet, he wanted to paint for someone who would appreciate art as much as he did. And probably someone who could tell him what the fuck was wrong with this painting.

Since Rebekah had no eye for art and was annoyingly walking up and down the house, Klaus decided to take a walk and clear his head. Maybe get inspiration and a bit of dinner as well.

He quickly started to walk, making his way through Mystic Falls. He wasn't very fond of this town, well; he hasn't been fond of this century actually. He missed the easiness of the early 1900s, how everyone would be so carefree and joyful and the music. He missed the music terribly. All that blasted out of the people's radios cannot be considered that, at all, for him it was basically noise.

Niklaus started walking down a street with the same type of houses, monotonous white picket fences everywhere. He noticed a wondering person, looking for help and he licked his lips "dinner is served" he thought to himself. The oblivious man walked towards him and asked "hey, man. Could you tell me where I can find…?" He wasn't able to continue as Klaus' penetrating gaze kept him stuck in place and he walked him towards a dark alley close by and bit him.

No kind of food man can create will compare to the sensation of warm human blood running down his throat. The way he dug his teeth deeper in the man's flesh, it satisfied him incredibly, giving him an incredible rush, yet, this rush faded away and after all this time, after feeding he would feel bored. He pushed the emptied man against the wall with a slight thud and cleaned his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

He started making his way back to his house again and was suddenly cut off by music he clearly recognized. And a scent. A very familiar scent. He started to track it and walked to a big, two story house. One of the lights in the down stairs floor was turned on, the place where the soundtrack and the smell came from. Caroline's house.

He turned around the house and peered inside her window. The blonde girl who had sparked an interest in him was sitting in her bed, watching "The Untouchables" on TV, he had seen this movie several times and knows it too well, but he had to admit that Kevin Costner's portrayal of Eliot Ness what nothing to the real thing, having known the man himself.

Ever since he helped her after the wolf bite he was unable to get her out of his mind. And he made this clear to her as much as possible: "_I fancy you," "get to know me, I dare you."_ But she didn't cave, and he wasn't used to people saying no to him, it was quite endearing, he had to admit, but he used to have all the girls at his feet. Her feistiness just enticed him more, he was drawn to her.

He stood as quietly as he could and watch her as she was watching the movie. She had a bowl of popcorn next to her ("_why does she eat that? It's disgusting")_ and had her legs crossed in front of her chest as her eyes were glued to the screen. He followed every strand of her blonde hair that fell loosely in her back, watched every inch of the muscles twitch, her milky white skin and her big beautiful blue eyes mesmerized by the images on the screen. And after watching her carefully he noticed a folded piece of paper next to her bed and recognized his drawing. He thought she had thrown it away and he smiled to himself, a bit of triumph in him.

He walked quickly towards the front door and knocked twice and leaned against the frame. Caroline opened the door seconds after "And what the hell do you think you are doing here? Stalking much?" Klaus smiled, he liked that she is putting up a fight. "Don't worry, love. I was just strolling casually around the neighborhood and decided to pay you a visit. Is that so bad?" She huffed in exasperation and he continued "so, have you thought about what I said? How about it?" Caroline pressed the bridge of her nose with her fingers and exhaled loudly "don't you ever take no for an answer? Haven't I been clear enough that I don't want anything AT ALL to do with you, Klaus?"

He stared intensely at her blue eyes "well, I thought that since you keep my art work close to your bed, you might have changed your mind at all." She opened her mouth to retort, but he knew he had caught her by surprise; she was unable to claim that he was lying because it would show a sign of weakness from her. "That's ok, dear. I expected you would keep it and think of me whenever you see it." She took a deep breath and pinned him against the outside wall of her house and said, through gritted teeth "You need to back off, Klaus. I don't want you near me, I don't want to see you or for you to casually come by my house whenever you like to."

Klaus didn't take the smug smile off his face and he let her push him hard the wall, even though he was _the_ Original vampire and was far stronger than she would ever be. He just wanted to have her close by, to see through her eyes and to feel her skin touch his. He lowered one of his hands and placed it on her bare arm, laughing softly. He noticed that she winced when he touched her, and he was sure he had felt that weird tinge of electricity when he laced his fingers around her soft arm.

"Ok, love. I will back down, just tell me this" he closed the distance between them and whispered against her ear "did you just feel what I felt when I did this?" and he grazed his fingers up and down her arm. Caroline bit a soft moan and closed her eyes. Klaus dared to continue as he moved his fingers from her arm down her collarbone "you do, don't you? I can see you try to fight it, sweetheart, but there is no use." He spun her around and pushed her against the wall and hardly pressed his lips against hers.

She had closed them shut, trying to get all the strength in her body try not to give in, because she had to face it, it felt so good. Klaus' strong hands holding her face to his as he kept making his lips move around hers. She let go of herself and moved her lips with his, the lust growing stronger due to her vampire ways. She pushed herself against him and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his mouth as much as she could.

He smiled against her lips and bit her lower lip, making her bleed slightly. The coppery taste of blood, the warm weather in Mystic Falls and the sudden passion made this better than he had ever though, and he had thought about it, a lot. But it was his game and he had a plan already in place. He moved his head away from her, but still having a close proximity to her. She let out a small whine and he laughed at the delicious sound. She opened her eyes and he gazed at them again. "I knew you would eventually cave, dear Caroline" he again whispered in her ear.

He slowly walked away from her and left her panting in her porch, licking her lip due to the bleeding he provoked. He walked quickly towards his own house and smiled, he had made her cave, but this was far from over, and he will make her crave for more.


End file.
